Shadow of the Nemesis: Part 2
Santiago Foundries Ore, stripped from the base of the Andes, is brought here for proccessing and shipment. This is the Santiago foundries, largest in the world. Large slabs of steel, rock, and nearly every other building material is made here, and many rare elements used to make high impact metals capable of withstanding the cold of space and the heat of reentry can only be found in the nearby mountains. Big factories tend to have big, valuable things inside. They also tend to have big, heavy outsides meant to keep what's inside in and what's not wanted inside outside. But still need means of letting what they want inside to get inside. Which is why plants have loading docks, and loading docks have big heavy metal doors to only open when they want to let trucks of material enter or leave. Big metal doors, however, and not always a match for something bigger, also metal, full of metal teeth and able to apply a few hundred pounds of crushing force. Which is just what Carnivac is doing, after chomping at the door a few times to warp out a crumpled section to get a good grip on, then bites down with enough force to tear a bit chunk out of the door itself. "Knock knock, doom calling!" Subtle? Subtle?! If you were looking for subtle, boy did you pick the wrong Pretender. Carnivac is about as sublte as a brick to the head. Hurts about as much, too. Hinder waits safely off to one side of Carnivac, already presuming that her task this time around will be the same as the last -- find the worthwhile materials and bring them to the others to carry away. Banshee grins widely to herself and dives down from above, pulling up at the last moment and skipping a bomb off the concrete to slam into the doors, just above the wolf-mech's head. <> She broadcasts over both external speakers and shortwave radio. <> Sixshot looks quizically at Carnivac's efforts on the door. "Mech, you're taking too damn long. And your tactics are sloppy. What we need is..." Sixshot says, transforming, "the right mode for the right job!" Hinder startles at Sixshot. "Nono! Must take materials to Snappy INTACT. Can't if place all shot to pieces." Two factory workers are sitting on top of a construction crane, eating their lunch, "Hola Carlos, viste el partido de futbol anoche?" Asks the first, "Si, Auberjonois anot una pista sombrero" answers back the second. As the first reaches for his lunch, he loses his grip and the sandwich drops, falling five stories. There seems to be a panic down there, with people screaming, "Corre por su vida! Los Decepticons estan atacando!" The two construction workers heed their co-workers call, and as quickly as they can get up, and start heading for the controls to take the crane down to the ground level. "What? Is that what we're doing? Aaaaagh!" Sixshot groans in disappointment, simultaneously shifting back to robot mode. It's the return of the Range Rider! A Junkion Junkcycle, with a cowboy hat with a cardboard mask hanging from the inside front brim over top of the console, drives towards the foundry. "Come along, Silver!" he says, to an invisible horse, "We must stop these steel rustlers!" "Slaggin Craptrap and his slaggin material gathering...slag.", Sixshot trails off. Carnivac merely chuckles a bit at Sixshot. "No, that's the right mode of the job of blowing slag up. Not much of a raid if it's blown all to bits beforehand. Even -I- know that." Besides, his gap was only an opening for Banshee to chuck her bomb into, and blow out a whole portion of the wall instead. "See? Boom boom in the corner pocket!" With a gleeful cackle he plods through the resulting smoke and cinders into the foundry, snapping at a few straggling workers to get the scurrying. The mecha-wolf takes a sniff or two at the air, then trots along farther. "I smell fresh wought high density tensile alloys!" If such a thing can actually be smelt or if he's just being goofy is debatable, but his enhansed sensors seem to know where to go all the same. Banshee swoops down low and flies /through/ the hole she made, transforming as she does so to land beside Carnivac, rolling once before coming up on her feet, pistol drawn. She puts shots into the ground behind those slow to scatter, firing into a few welding tanks to set them up and cause yet more panic and pandemonium! "Hahahaha!" Springer is flying over Argentina, taking in the sights, seeing the Obelisk of Buenos Aires, "I'm sure that must have been something, Miguel, to see it during the Bicentennial . . ." Receiving a distress signal, his console lights up, "Hang on, we're going to have to cut this tour short. I'm switching on my emergency booster jets." The helicopter performs a partial transformation as two massive cyclindrical thrusters emerge on either side of the helicopter. They light up, and in a moment, the helicopter is zooming over Buenos Aires, causing a number of car alarms to set off, and he's headed west. Hinder skitters after Carnivac, snuffling at the air in an attempt to make out what 'fresh wrought high density tensile alloys' smell like. She's always curious to learn new stuff, after all. Spying another part of the foundry, she breaks off from the Pretender and wanders off. Banshee calls out as she fires "Give me your STEEL, little humans! Give us all of your processed metal and you will live! Resist us, and you will die - it is that simple!" Powerglide has also caught wind of a distress signal and so is en route to the source. "Geez! It's like these humans can never take care of themselves," he grumbles to himself. "Always getting attacked or robbed or blown up or..or whatever else it is that they do." He passes low over the foundries, the smell of smoke and the sounds of panic filling his senses. He takes a shot in the dark and guesses Decepticons are the cause. A pretty young girl cowers, too scared to run, and barely able to process what's going on. She's wearing overalls and a hardhat, but the girl looks like she could be a beauty queen even with the workman clothes. Looking up at Banshee with her big brown eyes, she begs, "Please, no hurt me." Apparently, her English is still rudimentary. Banshee looks down at the girl and leans close to her. "THis..." She whispers conspiratorially. "Is the part where you /run away/." As the Junkcycle approaches, he plays the theme from The Lone Ranger. Which of course was a classical piece of music long before it became associated with that. And he's blaring it pretty loud. "Heigh-ho Silver, away!" Sixshot wanders over to Banshee slowly. "Why're you bothering? I mean, really, threaten them while they're panicking so they get underfoot. That's great tactics." he says snidely as he starts pulling saome large heavy-looking panels down and making a pile. "Why don't you start firing blindly and cripple a few, that'd make things so much easier." The girl, now more scared than she has ever been, which was only a moment ago, screams at the top of her lungs, and begins running, but she doesn't run away so much as she runs in the direction she was facing, which means going right through Banshee's legs and past Hinder on her way deeper into the plant. Mecha Fenrir Wolf glances over his shoulder for a moment at Banshee. "I like this femme's style," he muses with a snicker, before turning back to work. Walking over to a pallet of formed metal beams, he circles around it once or two to check it out. "Now we're getting somewhere." Stopping on the opposite side of the flat, he pushes it back towards the other Decepticons. "Here's a start. Gonna need more though, lots mo--Eh?" he stops and lifts his head, ear-modules snapping upright as they pick up the distance sound of planes, jet engines, and ... classical music? The smeg? "Oooooh, I do believe the party crashers are on their wa-ay~" Hinder startles at the girl running past her, and then out of curiosity more than anything else, follows. Which means the girl likely things she's now being chased, even if that's not truly the ferret-con's intention. Having heard the cries of terror from a pretty girl, Powerglide lands and transforms; sprinting towards the torn doors the Decepticons paraded through. "FIENDS! How dare you bring harm to a sexy human woman!?" Powerglide knows what's most important in life. "You should probably leave before I crack open this can of WHOOP ASS all over your faces!" Banshee watches her go and laughs, standing back to her full height, grabbing Carnivac's pallet and hauling it back to the hole she blew. Then she goes back for more, stopping and sitting up, also picking up the music and engines. She levels her pistol at Powerglide. "Be grateful I just told her to run, and not destroyed her. Move aside, Autobot, zis does not concern you." Powerglide puts his hands on his hips and guffaws arrogantly. "Gahahaha! Or /what/? You're gunna shoot me?" He waves a dismissive hand. "Puh-LEEZE! Like a threat like that would scare me. Do you have any idea how many times I've been shot?" The Autobot pops open the door on his chest and retrieves his pistol from within. "I suggest you put that crap back where you found it, babe." Hinder hears the voice of a particularly meanie Autobot but is still too curious as to why the girl is running, so she keeps 'chasing'. "Oh no, not the steel!" Sit-Com says, transforming. His hat now sits on his head, with his cardboard Range Rider mask pulled down over his face. He's wearing a holster and two pistols in addition. He looks over at the Decepticons. "I reckon you otter vamoose, and leave that there steel. No steal for you!" he says. Springer flies through the air, using the jetstream of an earlier craft to decrease his estimated time of arrival. His human passenger walks up to a cabinet, and pulls out a disruptor, "Miguel, what are you doing back there?" The passenger replies, "What, you think I'd let you hog all the glory? We're going to a fight, and you're going to need some backup, mi amigo." A minibot? Pffff. Chew toy, little more than that. Carnivac ducks down behind the pallet of metal beams he was pushing out, and waits for a target more worth the effort of beating the scrap out of to come. Autobots typically travel in herds after all. Sixshot turns and narrows his optics, pulling his cannons from subspace as he does. "I think we're about ready to have someone your own size to pick on, Banshee. I hope you're up for it after that *exhausting* tirade of human-frightening." he says, and runs toward the rapidly approaching helicopter. "Welcome to Santiago. WHy don't you come down here, and have a closer look? MY TREAT." he says, and pumps off several shots at the green triple changer. Banshee laughs softly, inhaling sharply. She steps towards Powerglide, and then screams. It's an odd sound, not a single note but five or six of them echoing together, multiple subharmonic frequencies. It causes glass to shatter and steel around Powerglide to buckle, probably hurting some even if it doesn't hit him! Mecha Fenrir Wolf .... gets the Junkion then, apparently? Siiiigh. Well, could be more worthless foes, he supposes. And Junkions tend to fall apart to be chewed on easily. He peeks one last time to see where 'Lone Ranger' is standing, then rises up juuuust enough to poke the barrel of his back cannon over the stack of iron he's using for cover and fires a low level laser bolt at the cheesily costumed junkbot. Powerglide was....not expecting that in the least. The scream feels like screws being forced into his head with a hammer and the frequency causes his optics to crack like glass. He throws up his hands and grabs his head tightly, trying to will the Decepticon to stop. "AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! WHAT THE HEEELLLL?" he yelps out. With much effort he slowly brings his pistol up and, after some difficulty, manages to crack off a shot. Springer had made good time. It was a long trip from Buenos Aires, Argentina to Santiago, Chile, and he was going to need some maintenance afterwards, especially on those thrusters of his. "You all right back there, Migu - INCOMING!" and the helicopter takes evasive actions, which sends his human passenger flying, bumping into the ceiling, though fortunately he caught himself with his hands and not his head. "I'm, I'm, ok, I think." Miguel shakes his head, and mans one the laser turrets, returning fire to the sextuple changing Decepticon. "You sidewinder!" Sit-Com calls out, as he quickly ducks the incoming shot from Carnivac. "Come on out here and fight like a mech!" He looks over at his invisible Sidekick, Tonto. "Don't shoot til you see the whites of their optics." Then he pulls out his pistols and starts firing. "YEE-HAW!" Banshee laughs joyously and presses her advantage, darting forward to deliver a swift knee to the face with a grin. The Decepticon dive-bomber, more at home fighting at a distance, seems to take relish at the opportunity to deliver an ass-whupping in the old-fashioned way. "Take zis! Go back where you came from, Autobot!" She glances over at Six "Sanks for ze warning!" "Idiot! My optics aren't even whi--" Which cuts off into a yelp as Carnivac sticking his head up to retort to the incorrect insult gets him popped in the head a few times. Fortunately not very hard. "Oooh, you want me to come out, do you?" Cackling manically Carnivac jumps onto the stack of metal he was hiding behind, and from there takes a flying lunge off of it towards Sit-Com. "Be careful what you wish for... you just might get it! Nyahaha!" Powerglide looks down at his pistol and grimaces. He really should practice with this thing more often. Upon looking back up he sees Banshee dash towards him and he takes a few rushed steps backwards, leaning away from the kick to avoid getting clonked by a leg. "Ho-woah! Watch where you swing that thing, you might damage my dashing good looks!" Powerglide retaliates with a fist aimed at the jaw. Banshee is a lot taller than he is so he has to kind of jump to do it. Hinder leaps at the still fleeing girl and knocks her flat -- unintentionally keeping her from going off of the edge of a walkway and into one of the smelting pits. "Why running? Stay still. Shhh." Banshee snarls as her hit misses, preparing to press forward the attack when Powerglide returns it. She takes the hit and jerks her head back slightly, optics narrowing before she puts her goggles down over them. "Don't make me hurt you, little autobot. I vouldn't want to ruin zose oh-so-pretty looks, now, vould I?" She cocks back her fist and attempts to sucker-punch Powerglide in the face, snarling at the smaller autobot. He dented her face panelling... now she must return the favour tenfold. The girl screams as the mechanical ferret knocks her flat, though it also saves her, she fails to realise this and tries to get away, "No, go way, please, no!" She doesn't know too much English it seems, but she tries to fight the little ferret, even if the ferret isn't nearly as bad as her companions. And the Range Rider gets a big mechanical dog slobbering all over him. "Down boy! Down! BAD DOG!" he shouts as he flails, and reaches into subspace for a rolled-up newspaper. Sixshot staggers backward with the blast from Springer, almost falling into the pile of metal. "Hey, I don't think you heard me. I said GET DOWN HERE." he shouts, shifting into another form. "Oh, so you agree that I'm gorgeous?" Powerglide says with a smirk, although you can't really see it. "It's nice to know I have admirers in the Decepticon ranks," he continues, side-stepping around Banshee to evade her fist of fury. He brings up his fists like a little red boxer and pretends to throw a few punches. "Makes me feel special, yanno?" The Autobot bounces from one foot to the other before crouching down and sweeping his leg to trip Banshee over. Carnivac looms over Sit-Com with that mouth full of metal munching teeth twisted up in a grin... until he gets whapped on the snouth with a newspaper. His opti-band flickers in surprise. "Was... that suppose to do something?" Then opens his maw and attempts to chomp down on the newspaper.. and the offending arm holding it! Fortunately, all Carnivac gets to gnaw on is the newspaper. "Well, it worked for Evil Lassie," Sit-Com says, "But I have more tricks up my sleeve. BEHOLD! The SPRAY BOTTLE OF DOOM!" He reaches into subspace and pulls out a pistol grip sprayer filled with water. At least, he's SURE it's water... Banshee snarls and hits the floor, kicking herself back upright and just blasting with her pistol, looking angry. "You haff not heard of sarcasm then, Powerglide?" she replies, shaking her head. "Such narrow-mindedness! Hinder hisses fainsly as the girl protests the less than gentle treatment. Planting one front foot on the girl's back and looking around, she realizes that the part of the foundry they're in doesn't have any useful materials. So she gets a mouthful of the girl's shirt and starts dragging her back toward where everyone else is. Ooh, look, there's some wire over there! "Miguel," Springer says with his dashboard lighting up, "The waters just got a bit choppy, I'm going to see what I can do to, calm them down." And the Helicopter, begins making an attack run, boosted by those thrusters, it flies straight at the floating pistol, making a screeching noise as it builds up speed, the wind running up and over its contours, but at the last moment, he transforms into his handsome robot mode, lightsabre already lit, and in hand, the other clutching Miguel to his chest. He swings at the pistol a she lands, rolling, letting Miguel out as gently as he can, and continuing his role right up to his feet, and into a swordplay stance, "Always happy to oblige, Sixshot." The girl struggles, and fights, but it's not much good. Its then that she realises, she's fighting a ferret, who's got her by the shirt, so she's now going along a bit more cooperatively, and trying to keep her dignity, but pulling the shirt back down as she's pulled away from the hazardous walkway. "Please!" Sixshot taunts arrogantly. "You're slower than Sludge in a tar bath." he says, ducking under the swing of the lightsaber, while catching himself on one hand, swinging his hips up with a leg into the air, in an attempt to land a fierce roundhouse kick to the midsection of springer, while pulling a cannon from subspace in the other, the butt of the weapon closely following the arc of his heel. Carnivac yelps, debatably more in surprise than anything else as he gets a faceful of water while reducing the newspaper to shreds. He snarls as he backs up a step, shaking water off his head. "Fine, if you're not going to take this seriously," he flips backwards to land in robot mode, cannon in hand as he levels it towards Sit-Com, manic smirk returning to metal lips. "Lemme give you something else to think about!" He pulls the trigger... at the same time abruptly snapping his arm to the side. The system lagging beam hits one of the heavy hoists instead, causing its lock mechanism to snap loose, chains the unreel rapidly as there's nothing left to restrain the weight, and a bundle of I-beams comes hurtling down towards Sit-Com from above! Dodging fists is one thing, dodging bullets is another. Powerglide takes the shots like a champ, cringing slightly as the pain shoots through his nervous system. "Damn! You're a fiesty one aren't ya?" Energon trickles from his wounds but he wipes it away with a hand. "Have to say I kind of like that," he says, holding his pistol tightly in his hand. Instead of just opening fire on her, he tries to smack Banshee in the face with it just because. "It's obvious that you haven't had your rabies shots," Sit-Com says. He produces a hypodermic needle. "Come on now, be good, take your medicine," he says. Whether the needle is sharp enough to pierce robotic armor is anyone's guess. "Now be good and I'll give you a milk-bone treat after." Hinder makes it back to a less hazardous -- and more filled with useful stuff -- area. She spots one of those robot arms and thinks maybe the control computers might be handy. Setting the girl down and basically forgetting about her, she shuffles over to the robot and paws at the control panel. Banshee snarls at the hit, finding it more irritating than painful. She dives back with a snarl, rolling back upright and levelling her pistol again. "Don't like it ven ve fight back, hmm, Powerglide?" She pauses, then laughs. "VIndshear vould love this - his two favourite girls, fighting!" Carnivac chortles with amusement as the beams fall... but then the Junkion just gets back up. "... I forgot how smeggin' hard these guys are to squash." And then jets lunged on with a needle. "And they call -me- insane!" Ignoring the strain to his own systems, Carnivac makes a grab for the Junkion while he's giving him a shot, to hoist him up and drive him hard into the foundry floor. "Stop screwing around and fight like a -real- robot!" The girl isn't about to take her second chance at freedom for granted, after having the dickens scared out of her by Banshee and Hinder, he's up on her feet, and running off towards the nearest exit the minute Hinder's attention seems to have shifted to that mechanised computer arm. Could be useful, that thing, but how to take it without destroying it? "Sixshot, Sixshot, Sixshot, you've been practicing, haven't you? Now be honest." The Autobot triple changer cracks his jaw, since the roundhouse kick was aimed at the midsection, but Springer being so much shorter, took it in the mouth. He tosses his lightsabre from his left hand to his right and back again, walking closer to the sextuple changer, "You know what," his hip joint opens up to reveal a holstered laser cannon, which he draws and fires with, in one fluid motion, "So have I." "I'd love to, but right now I have owies to fix," Sit-Com says. He disengages from beating up the Decepticon's family dog, and hunkers down to repair himself. Powerglide just stands there, a look of horror on his face. He's so shocked by what the Decepticon said that he doesn't even try to move out of the way of the bullets and gets shot up once more. "W-what..." he stammers, the same look still frozen on his face. "Am I really his favorite girl??" Powerglide seems excited but just for a moment as he comes back to reality. "HEYWAITAMINUTE! I'M NOT A GIRL! And Windshear can eat my butt, he's a jerk!" Now embarassed, Powerglide puts in more effort. He definitely can't lose this one now; that would just look bad. He brandishes his pistol again, this time actually pulling the trigger. Banshee laughs at Powerglide's anger "You fight like a girl, after all, all slaps and hair-pullink." She ignores the fact that Cybertronians never have hair. Then she gets hit with the laser pistol's shot, laughing. "Zat's more like it!" She replies, assuming something of a duellist's position as she reloads her luger-styled pistol and working its unique elbow-like lever. Then he levels the gun at Powerglide again. "Ve duel!" As Sixshot's second blow strikes, he fails to notice the weapon being drawn nearly point blank. Guess he hadn't thought of that. What was a fluid motion of his own is abruptly cut short as he crashes down on his side, a small bit of energon leaking from a servo on his right side. He turns on hisback, slowly getting up to one knee. His head still bowed slightly, he narrows his optics at the wrecker, as if gauging his next move. Hinder doesn't try to take the entire robot arm, knowing it's too big for her to carry. So instead she jimmies the control panel open and takes the computer boards housed inside, tucking them into a compartment on her hip before shuffling back toward the others. Ooh, there's that coil of wire again. She detours on over. ".. I forgot they could do that," Carnivac grumbles to no one in particular when Sit-Com starts scrapping himself back together. Scrap, there's all kinds of stuff for a Junkion to fix themselves with around here, too. "Fine! If beating the bolts out of you won't do it, have a taste of this!" He turns his cannon back on Sit-Com directly and opens fire! "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Sit-Com wonders. Once he finishes his repairs and gets a blast of freezing cold, he transforms. "Let me warm things up!" he says, and lets fly with a volley of plasma. Just past that coil wire, the little ferret may notice a stack of boxes marked computer goods in English. They're all neatly stacked, though they are taped shut. Meanwhile, Springer continues his approach, "What's the matter Sixshot, too tired . . . oh, no!" He notices that a stray blast by one of the Cybertronians has taken out the support beams of a nearby building, and he rushes towards it, exposing his back as he tries to shore it up. A laser torch emerges from his arm, and he uses it to do some makeshift welding work. Powerglide sputters. "IDONOTFIGHTLIKEAGIRL! OHHH MY GOD, how can you even- augh, damnit!" His cries are cut short and replaced with growls of pain an annoyance as more shots burrow into his body. He tries to plug up one of the hole with a finger to keep the energon from spilling out but that just hurts more so he stops. "Okay, look, we could stand here and shoot at eachother all day but all that's going to do is make me pissy. Sooo.. I have a better idea." Like a scrappy punk, Powerglide goes back to throwing face-targeted punches. Hinder starts to pull on the coil of wire, then oohs as she sees the computer boxes. She makes a mental note of their location, then hastily drags the coil of wire over to where one of the bigger Decepticons can reach it to carry off. Banshee barely reacts to the hit, laughing softly. "You punch like a human, powerglide. Come on, ja? Try harder!" She doesn't attack - instead jutting out her chin and adopting an easy-to-hit posture. "Come on!" "To the contrary. I'm just getting started. You can practice until your spark is extinguished, Springer. But the fact will still remain..." he says, shifting yet again. "I'll always be *twice* the mech you are..." *fwoom fwoom fwoom* the plasma shots to his chest cause Carnivac to stagger back a couple of steps... and then start laughing again despite the smoke waifing from his torso. "That's a little more like it. I actually felt that hurt a little!" Masocist much? He's still cackling as he hefts up one of the scattered metal I-beams. "I may be the dog here... but you're the one they're gonna have to put down!" And swings it like a bat at the junk-cycle. "...but you're twice the sucker!" Sixshot finishes, as he leaps for Springer's exposed back with maw agape, ready to rend Autobot steel. The Junk-cycle gets battered, and quite possibly fried. He transforms again. "Old Junkions never die, they just get their series renewed," he says, as he patches himself up some more. Powerglide grinds his teeth (do robots have even have teeth?), his face twitching every now and then. "I know what you're doin'. You're trying to get me mad so I mess up, is that it? Well, IT'S WORKING!" Powerglide throws himself at Banshee, trying to knock her down to the ground so he can pummel her easier. Banshee is staggered... just a step or two... by Powerglide's impact, laughing. "Nein, Powerglide. I am trying to anger you so you hit me hard enough to /feel/ it!" She replies, laughing. "I mean really. I'm not even down to three-quarters of my structural integrity and /how/ long haff you been trying to hurt me?" She laughs again, reaching out to try and grab Powerglide by the throat. "Do you vant me to show you how it's done?" Hinder makes it back to the stack of computer boxes and delicately plucks one from the stack with her teeth and witha bouncy jog carries it to set next to the coil of wire. Yes, she's aware of the others fighting, but no one has yet called to her to either help of depart. So she continues with what she's best at. Acquiring and stashing. She bounds back toward the computer boxes for more. "Down rover, bad doggie, baad!" Rather than curse, Springer treats him like an oversized chihuahua, his arm as if to throw the dog off of it. "Can't you go find a mailman to bother?" When fighting the pooch off doesn't work, Springer transforms into his rocket car mode, with the dog still attached, and goes into full reverse, trying to send it hurtling towards the entrance to the factory, and the little ferretcon. Transforming back into his robot mode afterwards, he waits, and watches, ready to yell 'stttttt-rike!' if he pulls that off. "Okay, now you're just trying to annoy me by undoing my hard work," Carnivac growls as the Junkion takes cover and tries to fix himself up yet again. He transforms back into a wolf, except this time with the even bigger biomechanical wolf locking into place over it. "I caaaan seeee youuuu" he catcalls as his eyes turn bright crimson and fire beams of intense energy to burn through whatever defensive effort the Junkion is taking to try and fix himself up. Powerglide emits a low growl as he's grabbed by the throat. It's been a while since someone's throttled him; it's kind of nostalgic. He claws at Banshee's grasp to no avail so instead he begins to kick at her. "Hit me with your best shot, bitch," he scoffs. Banshee takes the kick without much trouble, swinging Powerglide around to slam him into a column, snarling at him. "I'm only just varming up, Pansyglide..." Hinder takes another computer box and turns to carry it over, just to drop it with a yelp of surprise and transform into her tiny white cassette mode as a strange looking car sends giant furry Sixshot hurtling her way. Well, that's it for the Junkion. He's taken so much damage he'd have to go home to repair it all. No sense leaving a pile of sentient, barely moving spare parts lying around to be chewed on by Carnivac. "HE'S A-FIRIN' HIS LAZORS!" he shouts, "Bedee, bedee, bedee, That's all, Folks!" He runs off! "Mayday, mayday! Wolf, wolf! Rabid dog! Someone take Ol' Yeller out back and shoot 'im!" Combat: Sit-Com begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots "P-Pansyglide!?" Are Encore and Banshee swapping notes or something? Do they meet on neutral ground to discuss the best way to get under Powerglide's (metophorically speaking) skin? Or maybe it's just that pansy starts with a p and is the easiest thing to replace 'power' with. "How unoriginal!" Powerglide shouts. He starts punching at Banshee's wrists to loosen her grasp. Banshee grins to herself and, still holding Powergide up by his neck, takes a pot-shot at the fleeing sit-com... though that distracts her enough for her to release Powerglide, a low snarl escaping her. "Don't make me scream at you again, Powerglide..." She warns. Carnivac does what dogs do best -- chase! A few bounding steps and he snaps his fanged jaws shut -just- short of actually hitting the Junkion. The sound of teeth grinding together just behind him should be enough to get the message to -keep- running across, even once he stops pursuiting afterwards. Sixshot rolls with the punch, attempting to avoid Hinder, but overcompensates and smashes into a girder. Well, that'll make THAT section of the collection easier. "Grrah!" he snarls, shaking his head. "If you're going to throw entire mechs, do it right...and do it yourself...here, I'll show you!" he says, and shifts one more time. Powerglide hits the ground ass first with a thud and cringes. "HA! You think I'm scared of your crappy voice?" Truth is he kinda is but no one has to know that. He see Banshee fire at Sit-Com and uses the opportunity to grab his pistol. He messes around with it for a few seconds before pointing it at the Decepticon and rising to his feet. "You don't deserve to have such a sexy body!" Powerglide pulls the trigger but it's not a bullet that fires, it's a burning beam...OF BURNING. Sit-Com runs and runs and runs! Then he stops at the top of a hill, slaps his aft, and says, "Bye, Screwy! See you in Saint Louis! ...I really should have took that left turn at albakoiky." Carnivac then turns back to the other Decepticons as he barks, "Elvis has left the building!" Banshee takes the hit to the chest and thuds down onto her backside, looking at Powerglide angrily. She kicks herself back upright with that terrifying sonic scream again, the subharmonics shaking the building and letting everyone know just how *angry* she is! Springer pumps his fist as he manages to successfully hurl Sixshot into a girder. He missed the little cassette, on the account of her quick thinking, transforming into her cassette mode, but he got the real prize. Though not for long, it would seem, as the sextuple changer transforms into a tank, and tries to ram him. Leaping up into the air, Springer disappears in the sunlight. He leaps up a mile and a half, coming back down on a rooftop, where he stays for the moment, "Sit-Com, you okay there? Powerglide, what's your condition. I hate to bug out in the middle of fight, but we're outnumbered." "Still think I fight like a girl!?" Powerglide shouts, twirling the pistol around on his finger like a G except he drops it at one point. He catches Banshee preparing for one of her crazy singing sessions so he throws himself onto the ground, covering his head. He's not sure if that actually helps but it seems like it. "Ugh, SHUT UP!" Pewpew! He cracks off a few shots. To Springer he gives a thumbs-up. "I could do this all night man, but it's your call." Now while he could be a jerk and start shooting the other Autobots, the small shreds of honor Carnivac still has tells him not to meddle in other 'Cons battles unless they actually ask for help. So instead he pads over to where Hinder 'disappeared', sharp senses having little trouble picking the tiny tape out and giving her a nudge with his nose. "You find anything interesting yet?" Banshee snarls at the damage of Powerglide's shots, levelling her own gun to return fire. "Not bad, Powerglide. But still, you punch like Hinder!" She laughs, the luger-styled gun bucking in her hands. "Carnivac, any time you vant to help educate zis Autobot, feel free ja?" Banshee has taken several hits, that much is clear - and she's hurting now, one of her propellor blades hanging loose and her leg damaged some by the most recent shot "Sheissenkopf!" She barks at Powerglide, noticing her injuries. Hinder bursts back up out of cassette mode when Carnivac nudges her. "Yes. Computer parts. Useful." Springer says, "Looks like it's four to two. I hate being in a fair fight!" "I don't even know what that means!" Powerglide says in response to Banshee's crazy moon language."But I'm going to assume it means 'Powerglide, I want your hot bod.' Hahaha-AUGHDAMNIT" The whole getting shot thing is starting to really wear on him. He's pretty sturdy but only to a point and that point is coming up fast. He sprints as fast as his legs can carry him towards the Decepticon and jumps with a leg out to kick her in the gut. "Not what we initially came for, but who am I to complain? Someone's gotta rewire systems and stuff after all." Then an ear cups back as Banshee calls for help. " 'Scuse me." He turns around as Powerglide throws a kick at the femme. "Time for you to grab your ankles and kiss your aft goodbye!" The cannon locks into place over his shoulder and fires a low yield energy burst at the minibot to get some of the heat off of Banshee. Banshee takes the hit to the gut, barely blinking. "I was just making reference to ze fact zat your face looks kind of like it came up from ze human sewers." She smirks, explaining that she called him a sh**head. "You do much more damage when you shoot, remember zat, ja? Your punches are doing little more zan polish me. Keep doink it!" It's not that she needs the heat off her - she juts wants Powerglide out of here so they can loot at leisure. She grabs Powerglide's leg to hold him in place for Carnivac's shot, then attempts to swing him into a pillar again! From the fresh sparking in her damaged knee joint, it's obvious she overexerted herself some. "Tired yet, Autobot? I hope not. You're not even in more than one piece yet!" Sixshot says as he shifts...again...but this time back into his robot mode, wasting no time as he brings a roundhouse right punch, swinging for Springer's wide jaw. "I'll enjoy taking a bit of you as trophy, even if I can't recognize what bit that is!" Sixshot uppercuts through the roof of the building, but whether that's going to hit SPringer is anyone's guess. Sixshot looks up as the area around the hole begins to cave in. "Aww slag it." Powerglide points at Banshee. 'YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A HUMAN SEWER!" He sees Carnivac's cannon aimed right at him and he tries to dart out of the line of fire but he can't on account of /someone/ holding him back. He takes the cannon fire head on and before he can react he's immediately slammed into a concrete pillar. His body is riddled with bullet holes and his face is smashed in from the impact. "I'd like to lay down now please.." he says, wobbling back and forth on his feet. Springer jumps back when he sees a grey fist emerge from the floor of the roof of a two story building. When its pulled back down, Sixshot reveals himself. "Not at all, Sixshot, whatever made you think that?" He leaps down into the floor below, using the edge of the roof to swing down and feet first into the faceplate of his multiple changing adversary, "Come here, I want to show you something . . . my left foot!" Banshee grins widely and levels her pistol at Powerglide again, chuckling softly. "You vant to run now, ja?" She says. "You are velcome to leave now, I vill not chase you. Carnivac might, but... vell, it's a canine sing, ja? Just run fast and you'll be fine." She smirks, not attacking yet - but she's certainly ready to! Carnivac says nothing as he steps up behind Banshee.... but who needs to say anything when he can literally loom over both combatants with that grinning mouth full of sharp teeth and the big cannon pointing over his left shoulder? Picture worth a thousand words, after all. Sit-Com says, "Knick-knack, paddywhack, give a dog a bone. This old man came rolling home." Springer says, "Gave a dog a bone all right, Sixshot nearly ripped my arm off!" Powerglide presses up against the pillar he was just slammed into and slides down until he reaches the floor. He's light-headed and throbbing with pain but he's too stubborn to just turn tail and call it quits. Not yet. Either someone else has to make that call or he'll keep going untill he can't go no more. "You only want me to retreat...so you can look at my nice ass as I run away, admit it." He starts to laugh but stops as it causes too much pain at this point. "Sorry babe, but I aint gunna give you the pleasure." Banshee laughs and shakes her head. "Actually, Powerglide, vot vould give me ze /most/ pleasure is reaching into your chest, ripping out your lasercore, and holding it before your optics so you can vatch ze light fade before you die. But you are Cybertronian. Ja, an autobot, but still Cybertronian. Ze inferior class of ze superior race deserves... concessions... zat other races do not get. Consider zis your friendly varning, Powerglide. Depart, now, before I decide you're too annoying to let live, and zat I really to vant to see your lasercore go dark. Ja?" Once her little speech is done, she aims at his right knee and fires. Sixshot tshifts back into his tank form, backing out right through the wall of the building and reentering quickly. "I will bury you in your own defenses, Springer!" he yells in a fatigued detuned synthesization of his voice. Sixshot crashes in to the center support of the building, accelerating the cave in effect hundredfold, as the building rapidly collapses upon itself. He busts throught he other side, seemingly unscathed by this last action. "I think you should shoot him for that -- oh wait, you just did!" Carnivac cackles merrily as the femme takes it out on on Powerglide, turning his head away as he's snickering, ears alert towards the other two fighting. Then they come smashing back into the building. "Tsk. Do I have to do everything tonight?", he cackles, even as he shifts to try and shoot Springer in the back while he's defending himself from the sixchanger. Springer says, "The Decepticons have got us outmanned, outgunned, and they'll destroy this city to get us. Powerglide, let them have whatever they came for. But I'm going to see if I can figure out what they want these parts for." Springer climbs back up, through the hole, and is again on the roof when the building shakes. A communicator pops open on his wrist, and he relays instructions to Sit-Com and Powerglide when he gets struck in the back by some of Carnivac's weapons fire. He swivels his chest to see who shot him, and looks ready to leap back into the fray, but no, he leaps into the air. The look on his face shows how much its killing him to leave in the middle of a fight. He transforms into his helicopter mode, and begins heading out of the local airspace. Powerglide can't help but yelp when his knee gets shot up and hisses as he clutches onto it, sparks shooting from the wound. "You're real dark, you know that?" he says wrapping an arm around the pillar and using it to pull himself up. He tries to put weight on his knee and instantly he realizes it's not such a good idea. He holds out a fist and ever so slowly and deliberately raises his middle finger. "Eat your heart out." Banshee smirks and steps towards Powerglide again, aiming her pistol at his /left/ knee. "Looking like zis, vould you expect anysing different, Powerglide?" She laughs. "Siz is your last chance to retreat, before I eat /your/ heart out, Powerglide. I vonder... vill I get any of your memories ven I do?" She laughs quietly. "Perhaps I vill learn how to get into Vindshear's heart. Perhaps I vill learn Autobot secrets..." Banshee says, "You haff ten seconds." Hinder snags the sixth computer box and is about to turn and head back to her 'stash' pile when the ceiling starts to collapse. She stares at the ceiling for one good deer-in-headlights moment, then turns and scrambles toward her collected booty by the hole Banshee's initial bomb created. The Triplechanger is taking off. Banshee seems to have the minibot well in hand now. So Carnivac plods over towards Hinder, either ignorant or uncaring about the falling pieces of foundation, and considering several chunks smack off his armor without him even flinching, probably both. "Someone's put her shiny senses tingling to good use, yup." Big ol' guard wolf making sure the Bots don't try any dirty tricks while running to ruin the wee ferret-con's diligent work. "Ugh! Why you gotta keep bringin' Windshear up?!" Powerglide growls. "People are going to get the wrong idea.." He tries not let his fear show but his trembling frame kind of gives it away. If he doesn't take this chance he might not be able to get out of here. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm going! I'm going!" He pushes himself off the pillar and begins to limp away, looking over his shoulder the entire time. As he nears the doors (if you can even call them that now) he came in through he tries to transform and after several failed attempts finally does so but not without it's difficulties. How humiliating. Banshee glances over at Hinder and nods. "Ja, Carnivac is right. Good vork, Hinder!" She watches Powerglide go and then looks up at the roof, neatly stepping aside to dodge a falling beam. "Good vork everyone! Even if zis building falls, ze materials vithin here, not just ze computer parts but ze steel and everysing else too..." She laughs. "Ja. Lord Megatron/Galvatron vill be pleased." Powerglide says, "Friggin' Decepticons...pain in my ass." Hinder looks up at Carnivac, then over toward the rest of the computer boxes. Unlike the big furry wolf, falling chunks of ceiling can and will cause her no end of unpleasantness, and so instead of going back for yet another box, she stays by her collected pile of stuff. "We leaving now?" Springer says, "Don't worry, we'll get them for this." Powerglide says, "We better! My knee is totally screwed! Like, one hundred percent screwed!" Springer says, "Better have Perceptor take a look at that when we get back to base." Sixshot pulls up. "Yes." he says, and shifts into his armored car mode. "Get in, and drag that junk with you." Powerglide says, "It's like I was punching her with teddy bears or something!" Carnivac shunts the Pretender shell back into subspace in favor for his mode with -hands-, grabs several of the boxes and stuffs them into whatever cargo space Sixshot has. Then hops on himself with a whoop for the ride home. "All aboard the victory express!" Banshee also puts boxes and things into the cargo space, stepping outside and transforming into her Stuka mode. "Lead us out, herr Sixshot. Herr Carnivac, Fraulein Hinder... it vos a pleasure as alvays." "Victory? Heh...well I guess we got what we came for...still, they left functioning." Sixshot grumbles as he takes off. Hinder lets the others gather up the computer boxes, but she herself carries the coil of steel wire into Sixshot's cargo area. It's HERS. She found it all on her own.